The Whispering Years
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: Life in high school isn't always the greatest when you are at the top. Kurt Hummel found this out the hard way. For Blaine life at the bottom is the only thing he has ever known. What happens when both of their worlds collide? Cheerio!Kurt
1. Predictable

_A/N: So I have decided to jump onto the Cheerio!Kurt band wagon. I've been wanting to do something like this for awhile but never could really come up with a solid plot for it until now! Also this is my first time experimenting with putting my on original characters in with my fanfiction's._

_I just really hope you all enjoy this. (:  
>I'll see you at then end. <em>

* * *

><p><span>The Whispering Years<span>

_Chapter 1: Predictable_

Only two types of people rule the very halls of William McKinley's High School. Two types of people alone: The McKinley Titan's jocks and The McKinley Titan's Cheerios.

There is no reason why The Cheerios wouldn't be though with them being six time National Champions that makes them to top bitches in the school and the ring leaders of the squad are not a force to be messed with.

In the ring lead there is the teams captain Quinn Fabray—a blond , size two teenage dream. Santana Lopez and Britney S Pierce the bitches everyone knows and they wish they could forget. Mercedes Jones, the first plus sized Cheerio to ever make it onto the squad. Then there's Kurt, shoe in to be the next captain, Coach Sylvester's favorite.

Next in line are the resident bad asses, those are the ones that kick ass to earn the respect that they have been given. They don't care what people think about them.

Then what you have left at the bottom of the McKinley High School food chain are the nerds and the Glee kids both equally lame and both full of losers. Schools are all about labels and if you aren't on the top then you are nothing. At least that's retrospect everyone else believes.

High school boys and girls, these are the days of your life. Enjoy every second you've got, bottom or top. Sometimes it was easier said than done.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that you are doing this to me right now!" a high pitched voice shrieked causing bystanders in the hall to look towards the source and right in the center of the hall Kurt Hummel stood, yelling at his boyfriend.<p>

"Kurt please, can you try not to make a scene right now. It's really not cool." the other person said reaching out to place a hand on Kurt's slender shoulder but Kurt shoved out of his grasp trying so hard not to cry.

He shoved the other male "Make a scene?" his eyes began to water.

"I think you fucking some other guy while you were drunk at some party is making a scene and this is me ending it."

Joshua was the wide receiver for the Titans. Really good looking—perfect black tousled hair. Wide broad shoulders, and dark blue eyes. Kurt would always get lost into those icy blue-green eyes. He could stare into them for hours.

"Why did you do it Joshua." It wasn't a question it was more like a plea.

Memories washed back to him in that moment, all of those nights after the game when the Titans would win Joshua would whisk him up into his arms and kiss him with those lips that Kurt never wanted to stop kissing.

But then another vision clouded over those sweet memories.

_Harder, Joshua... please_ the voice echoed in Kurt's head.

The images burned in his mind.

He loved Josh and he betrayed him and broke his heart.

"I'm still waiting for your answer," Kurt now cried, tears falling from his eyes.

Joshua looked around still seeing people gawk and stare. Some looked at him in disgust and he was growing angry.

"You want to know why I cheated on you with all of these people watching us then fine. I did it because you wouldn't put out." with those final words Joshua pushed Kurt out of his way.

He wanted to chase after him, he wanted to kiss him and tell him he was sorry.

But he couldn't.

He wouldn't because he wasn't.  
>How could he be sorry for something that he wasn't sorry?<p>

Why would he be sorry for wanting to wait for the one special moment?

_That's all Joshua wanted me for? He was just with me for a quick fuck? _Kurt's heart was breaking into pieces before him and he slumped down against the lockers.

He didn't even care that his cheer leading pants were probably going to get dirty because none of it mattered anymore.

He couldn't show his face at another practice or game.

His chest heaved and he hid his face in his hands.

The students that were watching quickly walked away whispering amongst each other.

Soon Mercedes his best friend found him on the floor.  
>"Oh no sweetie. Come on not here, lets go we can talk." she cooed and Kurt looked up with his blood shot eyes.<p>

"Sweetie come on you cannot stay here like this." she said again soon Kurt nodded and followed Mercedes into the girls bathroom.

"Okay boo, now tell me." she said and Kurt broke down again.

"Cedes its just terrible. Josh and I are over, I walked in on him fucking some guy last night just because I wouldn't put out." he soon found himself in Mercedes arms.

"I warned you about him Kurt, he has been nothing but trouble. Shhh, you'll find someone better I promise you."

Kurt laughed sarcastically pulling out of his best friends arms.

"Yeah sure. Because Lima Ohio is just bursting through it's seams with gay guys."

"You don't need a guy to define you Kurt. Just be you for awhile and who knows maybe someone special may come along?" Kurt at this point wasn't so hopeful about that.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on.

* * *

><p>Kurt went from class to class everyone and everything reminding Kurt of him and by the time cheer leading practice rolled around Kurt wasn't getting anything right.<p>

He dropped Britney when they were doing lifts and he tried hard to ignore the bitch glare that Santana gave him.

At that moment he could feel Joshua's eyes on him from across the field, like he used to. But whenever he would look behind him there would be no one there and his heart would sink again.

He still loved him.

Even after what he had done with him he was still head over heels in love with him.

"Porcelain," Coach Sylvester shouted into the megaphone making the entire squad jump.

"Yes Coach Sylvester?" Kurt asked, jogging towards the cheer leading instructor.

"Don't think I haven't caught all of your screw ups. What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"Well?" she asked with a skeptical look.

"I—Uh."

"Just out with it, we don't have all day."

"Coach Sylvester, Joshua cheated on me and I guess I really don't have my mind in the right place today."

"Porcelain, my sweet sweet innocent porcelain. I'm going to let you in on a little 411. Forget about him. Like my role model Madonna once said poor is the man whose pleasures depend on the permission of another. You don't need him to make you happy."

Kurt shook his head. "But I am a wreck without him."

Sue shrugged. "That's because you are allowing yourself to be."

"W-what do you mean?" he questioned.

"Have you ever imagined what your life would be like without him? It probably would be better wouldn't it?"

"I don't know I never really thought of it."

"Well then." Sue somewhat smiled. "Maybe it's worth a try then."

"Maybe," Kurt smiled back.

Sue's smile now disappeared.

"Alright. Enough of that. Back on the field move it,lets go. I don't want to see anymore screw ups like that. You got me Hummel!"

"Got it coach!" Kurt called back jogging back to his place on the field.

Mercedes smiled warmly at him and for the first time today he finally felt like himself.

Maybe Sue and Mercedes were right, he didn't need Joshua to be happy.

* * *

><p>At the football game that night Kurt felt a little better. He was laughing along with Mercedes and Santana as they sold programs. During half time they did their cheer with no problems...that was until Joshua got the last winning touch down at the end of the game. Kurt waited for Joshua to come and whisk him in his arms but it never happened. Joshua just gave him a mere glance and walked off of the field and for the umpteenth time that day Kurt felt his heart shatter just a little bit more.<p>

That night when Kurt was doing his skin routines, something Joshua absolutely hated. Kurt began to think. He thought about what his life would be like now that he didn't have Joshua in his life anymore and when he started to think about it the more he realized that he couldn't imagine his life without him.

Ever since the first day of high school it has always been him. He was the first person Kurt had ever liked, sure it took them until this year to go out but Josh is the only thing Kurt has ever had. His first relationship. They have gone out for six months. He then thought about all of his other friends Santana, Britney, Quinn they all lost their virginity besides he and Mercedes.

Maybe it was Kurt's fault that Joshua cheated on him. Joshua was always so ready to take their relationship to the next level and Kurt well wasn't.

Dragging himself away from his vanity he stripped from his cheer leading uniform and began digging through the bottom of his closet.

Deciding on a pair of old gray sweats and a Hummel's Tires & Lube T-shirt Kurt got dressed so he can lay in his bed and sulk.

Saturday morning was no better. Kurt awoke with a pounding headache and dry puffy eyes. He didn't want to move he had no will nor care too—that was until Mercedes and Santana started texting him.

_To Kurt: Come on white boy you can't stay cooped up in your room forever. We'll take you to the Lima Bean for a coffee of your choice if you come with us._

_To:Lady Lips: ditto with what she says. I can probably find you a super hot rebound to?_

_To Kurt: We can go to the mall.._

_To:Lady Lips: we can go shopping!_

_To Kurt: Then afterward we can all go to Breadstix and eat all of the Cheesecake you want._

another one came in soon after and Kurt had to stifle a groan.

_Cheesecake sounds so fucking good right now. _  
>He clicked the call back button.<p>

"Alright I'm going." he said curtly before clicking the end call button and tossing his phone to the side.

Getting up from the bed he glanced into the mirror.

Kurt flinched at his appearance. "This is going to take days to fix." sighing again.

He made his way to his closet and he shuffled through the clothes.

_You are going to go out..._

_You are going to have fun with Santana and Mercedes. _

_You are going to keep your mind off of Joshua..._

_You are going to keep your mind off of all the heartbreak and you are going to smile dammit. _

_So you might as well dress the part..._

Pulling out his Alexander McQueen black and white striped v-neck sweater and a pair of skin tight white jeans Kurt settled on the outfit and shrugged out of his pajamas and pulled the sweater of his head; flattening out any of the wrinkles that made way. He then shimmied his way into his pants before pulling up the zipper.

He then put on his black short collar leather jacket and wrapped a black skull Alexander McQueen scarf around his neck.

He looked over into the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. His eyes were still puffy and they were sore reminders about his previous night and it ripped like a dagger through his chest. He ignored it. Looking over his outfit he decided that the combination of his sweater and leather jacket was just dark enough to even out the complexion that he ruined .

Settling on that outfit Kurt shrugged out of his pajamas and pulled the sweater over his head, flattening out any wrinkles that made way. He then shimmed his way into his pants before pulling up the zipper.

Kurt smiled. He loved his clothes. His skin tight white jeans hugged him in all of the right places and over all he was happy with the outcome. Besides the mess on top of his head that he calls his hair.

Sitting at the vanity Kurt started to run his fingers through it.

He was still getting ready when Mercedes, Santana, and Britney invited themselves into Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>"Well why don't you all come in guys!" he exclaimed with fake enthusiasm which didn't go unnoticed. Mercedes smiled apologetically while Santana just smirked.<p>

"Well someone had to make sure that you didn't look like some zombie from the dead." Santana stated looking at Kurt twice over she nodded. "You don't look like someone that got his heart ripped out and had it stomped on all over the floor. I applaud you good job."

If Kurt didn't know Santana the way he did he would have been offended but knowing that this was Santana's way of being nice he smiled sadly. "Thanks Santana it just.. I don't know it really sucks." he said quietly.

"And that is why we are taking you out!" Mercedes cut in bumping hips with Kurt, which made him giggle.

On the bed Britney still sat, peeking out of Kurt's windows.

"Brit what are you doing?" Kurt questioned and Britney turned around with the biggest smile on her face.

"I want to keep one!" she squealed squeezing one of Kurt's pillows to his chest.

"Keep one of what Britney?"

"One of the hobbits that are moving in next door!" Britney answered, pointing out of Kurt's opened window behind Kurt's bed.

Kurt, Santana, and Mercedes all exchanged a look at each other before looking out of the window.

"Oh my gosh. They are so drab. What is that, a reindeer sweater on a night troll? Please, she has to be like five." Santana bashed. "and the kid with the curly hair. How much of a dweeb can one person be, like seriously? Get pants that fit you moron!" the two people looked up towards Kurt's room.

"Oh god do you see the glasses on that one. I just can't. Come on guys, lets go." Santana continued, not even caring that she insulted Kurt's new neighbors through an open window.

She was still laughing as the group headed down the stairs.

"What's so funny guys?" Finn asked from his spot on the living room couch.

"Dweebzilla and his pet night troll that just moved in next door." Santana answered and before Finn could even question any of them they all disappeared outside.

Outside the new neighbors were still moving in. Kurt looked over briefly and a big pair of brown eyes caught his.

"Oh," Kurt squeaked... Santana followed his line of vision.

"Ugh, lets go before they try to talk to us." she grabbed Kurt by the wrist and pulled him into her Diablo GT. Once everyone was in they drove off.

Santana looked into the rear view mirror, a glint of humor in her eyes.

_Those were some haggard ass looking kids _Santana thought to herself.

_Holy hell._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Now that this chapter has been read,please tell me what you think! This is something way out of my comfort zone because it is different than the stuff I normally write. I feel as if some parts of this are so choppy but I didn't want to give away to much information that I may need for a future chapter you know. I just really don't know what I think about this and I don't know if I will continue it. Criticism would be greatly appreciated. Do you think I should continue it? Thoughts opinions would really be great._

_Thanks for reading._

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	2. Stick to the Status Quo

_A/N: I am feeling a lot better about this story because of this chapter. I realized how much I can truly change. It was fun twisting things around and making them work for my advantage this whole story feels completely AU to me and makes me see Glee in a totally different way and I think that is kind of cool!_

_There is a lot more Anderberry in this chapter and they are something I have been loving to do lately._

_Anyways I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you are interested in any other types of cheerio!kurt and nerd!blaine fanfictions I would recommend you all to read Ten Cent Blues by beautifulwhatisyourhurry on scarvesandcoffee and I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You.  from admiller but I think most of you know about all of those amazing works already (:_

* * *

><p><span>The Whispering Years<span>

_Chapter 2: Stick to the Status Quo._

"I can't believe how much cheesecake you ate Saturday night Kurt!" Mercedes laughed as Kurt stood at his locker fixing his hair and picking up his books for his next class. French class. A class that Kurt was exceptionally great in.

Continuing to tease his hair Kurt shuttered inwardly at Mercedes words. Of course she would remember and remind him at a time like this after the way his weekend had ended he didn't even want to see another piece of cheesecake again.

"Don't even remind me." Kurt blanched.

"All I recall is that all of that cheesecake didn't mix very well with the alcohol that was consumed at that party Santana drug us to." he said closing his locker with a flick of hist wrist. He ran his free hand down his Cheerios uniform smoothing out the wrinkles.

He could see Mercedes roll his eyes playfully beside him.

"I am well aware of that. I had a special part of my car that I had to clean because you decided to leave a present in my backseat when I was driving you home."

Kurt turned towards Mercedes pouting innocently as if to say don't be mad at me. I'm your best friend. Please love me.

Mercedes let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess recovering all Sunday was enough punishment. You know I can't stay mad at you boo."

Kurt beamed. "It's obviously my cunning personality that you just cannot get enough of."

Mercedes chuckled. "That must be it. Now go to class white boy."

"Okay, okay I'm going" Kurt said, rolling his eyes and waving bye to his best friend before walking down the hall towards his French class. He walked in right before the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour Madame Pierre " he greeted as he took his seat, setting his notebook and book on his table top. (Hello . Obviously)<p>

Madame Pierre's face softened when she had seen Kurt.  
>"Bonjour Kurt. Vous avez été presque la fin à nouveau ma chère." she replied with a smile.(Hello Kurt. You have almost been late again my dear.)<p>

Madame Pierre likes Kurt.

He is her best student.

Kurt could speak the language fluently. It is the only class that he does not find him self suffering in.

So when there are moments like this where Kurt and Madame Pierre talk to each other the whole period in French people pay no attention, it wasn't unusual. Granted they didn't know what he and their teacher were talking about but they didn't even care either.

Some of the kids even though Kurt just does it to get himself out of homework and that is why he has such a good grade but its obvious that those people just do not understand.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela n'arrivera pas à nouveau."(Don't worry this won't happen again.) answered Kurt. Madam Pierre was just about to answer Kurt in return but the door pulled open and a boy walked in.

Whispers already filtered the room and Kurt looked towards the door where Madam Pierre was now talking to the boy. The boy had gelled back hair, black thick rimmed glasses, and he was dressed in a sweater vest, a plaid shirt, rolled up carpi pants that came up to the boys ankles, and brown loafer shoes.

_Huh. _Kurt had started to think to himself.

_There is something oddly familiar about that kid_... Kurt stole another glance toward the pair at the door. Madam Pierre was turned towards the class; clapping her hands trying to gather everyone's attention.

Kurt's eyes were already in front of the room.

Once everyone was paying attention Madam Pierre put her hands on Blaine's shoulders pushing the boy forward. He clutched onto his satchel, staring at the ground which made his glasses slide down his nose a little.

"We have a new student with us. Why don't you introduce yourself?" she said now looking down the boy a soft smile on her lips. The boy smiled back hesitantly and he slowly started to look back up.

He took in the class and breathed heavily.

"Go on." she directed and he nodded.

"My name is Blaine Berry-Anderson. I'm from a school all the way in Pennsylvania."

He looked back towards Madam Pierre helplessly when the class said nothing in return. Kurt looked away, a pair in the corner started playing paper football again and the chattering started as if Blaine never even walked in.

Madam Pierre looked at him apologetically. "Thank you for sharing with us Blaine. Why don't you take a seat and we can begin okay?"

"Yes mam." he said softly his eyes scanning the room. There was only one seat left. Gripping tighter onto his satchel he walked forward and made his way towards the only table open, where one other boy sat with perfect brown hair, he was hunched over his french book and payed no attention as Blaine set his satchel down on the table top and took a seat.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Blaine said cheerfully once he was seated.<p>

Kurt looked up from his book for a moment his gaze following the voice that had called him and when his eyes met a very very familiar pair of brown Kurt froze. Those were the same eyes Kurt seen Saturday evening. The eyes that belonged to his 'dorky neighbors' as Santana entitled them as Dweebzilla and his pet night troll. This is him? Kurt got lost into his thoughts.

"I'm Blaine." he continued once he was aware that Kurt was looking at him. That brought Kurt out of his inner monologue, just enough to to reply.

"I know. You said that earlier." Kurt then said and _wow way to be brilliant you moron. _Kurt yelled at himself_. _

Blaine seemed unchanged by the comment. "and you are?" he asked and Kurt had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"I'm Kurt." he said with a smirk glancing around quickly to see if anyone was watching them. He doesn't want anything bad to implicate just from him talking to a guy the was obvious a lot less cooler than him. Kurt couldn't risk his popularity on top of his relationship.

Thankfully Madam Pierre started her lesson. She was keeping it simple. Reviewing what all they have done this year so far. In the middle of the lesson Madam Pierre set a French book on his and Blaine's table top and directed a question at him.

"Qui appartient ce livre ?"(Who's book is this?) she asked again and Blaine sat there agape unable to answer.

_What was she saying? _

_What am I supposed to say? _

"C'est mon livre. "(This is my book.) Kurt whispered under his breath and Blaine looked over at Blaine.

"Say it," Kurt whispered again, glancing quickly at Madam Pierre who didn't realize their conversation.

Blaine looked back up at their teacher.

"Uh-Cest mon livre!"(Uh-this is my book.)

Madame Pierre smiled. "Oui bien -Anderson. "(Well yes -Anderson)

With that Madame Pierre walked back up to the center of the class continuing her review. Blaine smiled to himself sheepishly.

"Thank you." he said under his breath now looking at Kurt.

Kurt just replied with a nod.

When the bell rang Madam Pierre asked Blaine to stay after class.

"Blaine! I heard the most wonderful thing. This school has a Glee Club we have to sign up!" a girl nearly screamed running into class room, nearly knocking Kurt over as he began to leave.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? You should be heading to your next class and you should really watch where you are walking you nearly knocked Kurt over." he didn't sound very pleased. Kurt was going to take that moment to leave but the girl named Rachel turned towards him eying him up and down. Kurt glared at her but then a wide smile spread onto her face.

"Oh you are a cheerleader!" she exclaimed before turning her attention back to Blaine.

"Are you and Kurt friends?"

"Miss Berry-Anderson, Kurt-go on and get to class." Madam Pierre called out.  
>"I would really like to talk to Blaine you can all continue this conversation."<p>

"Of course Madam I was just leaving anyways." Kurt said grabbing his satchel and walking gracefully out of the door. Of course he was not going to continue with the conversation he had no reason to.

Blaine glared at Rachel and Rachel just shrugged innocently walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked through the hall one of the football players that were walking the opposite direction. Kurt nodded at him but the guy didn't look to happy in fact he was glaring at Kurt and he cornered him.<p>

The guy was angry.

"Joshua says he doesn't want you looking at him anymore. He said he seen you staring at him after the game. He doesn't want your gay ass anymore when are you going to accept that?" he said shoving Kurt on the shoulder.

_Oh so this is how its going to be? _Kurt thought stubbornly.

"If Joshua has something to say to me why don't you have him say it to my face?"

"Wasn't him fucking another dude a clear enough message to your face?" Kurt's mouth dropped open. His heart clenched and tears started to fill his eyes.

The football player gave Kurt another hard shove into the lockers and walked off and once again Kurt found himself on the ground crying over Joshua. Now that Joshua has the jocks coming after him how much worst is this all going to get?

_Why is he doing this to me? _

_Wasn't breaking my heart enough?_

* * *

><p>At lunch everything seemed normal again, he wasn't alone with his thoughts. He had his friends to keep his mind off of things. As they sat down at the lunch table Santana shot right into a conversation.<p>

'Those Dorkberry twins totally started here today." she laughed.

"That one haggard as night troll looking one walked into me and told me and she started yelling at me saying I was lucky that I didn't break her talent. They are so weird." she started taking a drink of her milk and Kurt couldn't stop himself from saying what he did next.

"Her brother is in my French class." he said and Santana nearly choked on her milk.

"Frodo is in your French class. That is A+." she hollered and Kurt couldn't help but to smirk.

"He couldn't even get a simple question right." Kurt now laughed too but a twinge of guilt ran through him.

_Why? _He thought to himself.

_The kid is a loser._

_I made fun of losers before._

_It's what I do. _

Kurt coughed, clearing his throat as Blaine and his sister walked past their table. Blaine's paused, his eyes looking hopeful but Kurt said nothing. Blaine then looked at the floor following behind his sister.

Santana followed Kurt's gaze.

"What was all of that about? You weren't talking to him during French today were you?" she glared at him, her lips in a tight line.

"I uh—kind of helped him with the answer he didn't know."

"Great!" Santana reacted throwing her arms up in the air.

"Now one of the dorkzillas thinks they are friends with you which makes them thing they are cool with us. Good going Kurt. Thanks." she snarled; flipping her hair her glare still on Kurt.

"Oh come on Santana." Mercedes defended.

"He is new and Kurt was just helping him out. It is okay to be nice once in awhile."

"That still doesn't changed anything. Kurt knows the rules as much of any of us do." mumbled Santana.

"If everyone listened to the rules, Santana..Britney and I would have never been here. You are being so hypocritical."

"What is that supposed to mean Mercedes?"

"Well lets see. If Quinn didn't start talking to me in Church when she was going through all she went through last year with Puck I would of never even considered being on this squad to take her place when she was pregnant,and lets see if you haven't started talking to Britney she still would of probably thought that she was still in some kind of alternate cat universe where she was Queen so she never came to school and spent most of her time with Lord Tubington. Speaking of which where is Britney?"

Santana looked down at her tray guiltily. "She sometimes still thinks she is. She is at home ordering Lord Tubbington around as we speak. She said something about punishing him for starting to smoke again."

The whole table went quiet and nodded. They were used to Britney's odd behavior they accepted it as normal now. So nothing she does comes to them as unusual anymore.

"But that is besides the point. You two had the chance of becoming a cheerleader at least. Those two have no chance in hell so don't even give them a benefit of the doubt. We have cliques for a reason."

Kurt rolled his eyes now because now it was getting ridiculous.

"and where are these cliques getting us in life, what matter is it going to be when we are finished high school? "

"Oh you want to snap at me now?"

Kurt looked off into the distance a hurt expression on his face. Nothing was going right anymore. Quinn looked at him sadly.

"Leave Kurt alone alright. As we all recall Kurt has had a pretty crappy past week. So please." Quinn ordered softly.

The table went silent. Another one of the Cheerio rules, when the captain orders something no matter how much someone is against it you had to listen to her.

"Thank you Quinn." Kurt's voice felt small, helpless. Quinn got up from the table with her tray. Her eyes softened.

"That's what friends are for Kurt. Some people at this table seem to forget that sometimes." she stated placing her free hand on Kurt's shoulder squeezing lightly before walking off towards the trash cans.

Kurt chanced a glance towards the football table. Everyone was goofing around slinging food at each other and laughing. Kurt caught Joshua's gaze. Joshua nudged one of the players beside him it was Finn. Finn looked over at Kurt briefly then turned back towards Joshua shoving him on the shoulder saying something Kurt couldn't quite catch.

It's nice to know that his brother at least has his back now things were a little different before his dad and Finn's mom got married.

Sighing Kurt's eyes wandered to where Blaine and Rachel were, across from them, eating their lunches by themselves talking amongst themselves.

He sees the way Blaine's eyes crinkle when he smiles and how excited Rachel gets when she is speaking with such enthusiasm. Kurt couldn't help but to think what makes them so different.

_What makes me so different?_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really like where this story is going. I hope you all enjoyed and please do not be afraid to tell me what you think. You are all the ones who keep me writing. Favorites and alerts are great it shows that you like my writing but what about it? So please tell me what you think good or bad. There will be more to come. _

_Thanks for reading._

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	3. What Is This Feeling?

_A/N: Just a few things I would like to inform you all of. I have turned on anonymous reviews because it has come to my attention that some of you who may be reading may or may not have an account on here and I want everyone to have an advantage to say what they feel. Criticism of all kind is awesome. I want to hear from you all and see what all you like and see what you don't like. It is important to know what I may be doing wrong so I can fix it and grow as a writer and keep you all happy. _

_ Now to my main point. Here is my latest chapter of The Whispering Years a WIP that I am growing to love just by this chapter alone. I was debating on updating this today or tomorrow. But I decided that I should post this tonight considering that Sunday is my birthday(hehe, Darren and I are meant to be) but because of this I may have a longer weekend ahead of me. So alas here is the chapter a day earlier than what I expected and I really hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>The Whispering Years:<span>

_Chapter 3: What Is This Feeling? _

"It's only Tuesday, kill me now!" Kurt blurted out to Finn at the kitchen table. "Why does it have to be Tuesday Finn? Why can't it be Thursday or I don't know Friday!"

Finn looked up from his breakfast giving this confused sort of look. "Usually Tuesday comes after Monday Kurt, hasn't Rebecca Black taught you anything?" Rolling his eyes in distaste Kurt got up from his chair with his bag and keys in hand.

"Whereyougoing?" Finn mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Coffee." the word rolled off of Kurt's tongue dryly.

He just sincerely wished it was the weekend. No football, no cheer leading, no Joshua, no nothing. When the weekend comes he will stay at home, these were Kurt's thoughts and only thoughts on the way to The Lima Bean, the coffee just right out of town.

* * *

><p>When he got there the line was short and the number of customers were limited—this Kurt could deal with.<p>

"Blaine,I just really think it will interferer with Glee Club, that is all." a voice rung out from the front.

_Oh god, now that is something I cannot deal with._

"Rachel, will you please just relax. We won't know anything for another dew days, just grab your coffee and go out to the car." he added another please for emphasis and Kurt seriously debated on running into the restroom or leaving the shop completely as the two siblings made their way towards the exit.

Rachel's eyes winded excitedly as they walked by. She paused.

"Hey Kurt!" she said, pleased to see him.

Blaine paused too, a few steps ahead, he turned his head towards them. His face was unreadable.

"Come on Rachel. We have to get to school." he said before heading out the door without another word.

Rachel pursed her lips and looked sadly at Kurt before following Blaine in suite out of the shop.

Kurt felt guilt clawing at his stomach and he did not know why.

* * *

><p>At school Mercedes and Santana were already standing at his locker as pre-usual when they didn't go get coffee together. He sighed heavily and greeted each of the girls a hello as he set in his combination.<p>

"Hey boo," Mercedes cooed. "Santana and me have so many plans for the weekend to run by with you."

Kurt grabbed his books for his morning classes then closed the locker with a sudden flick of his wrist causing the locker to draw to a close a lot louder than he had wanted to.

"As great as that sounds guys, I think I'm just going to pass."

Santana snorted.

"What possibly could be more fun than hanging out with us?"

Kurt frowned and started walking towards his homeroom. "I'm not really up for hanging out—that's all." he explained over his shoulder. Santana and Mercedes both exchanged a look with each other as he turned forward again and what he had seen next surprised him.

Blaine was walking into the school with his head down—cutting himself away from the world around him. He seem so detached, so lost. Unaware of what was happening around him, that was until his small body was smashed against the lockers his bag and books flying in one direction and his coffee crashing to the floor in another then the bully was gone, continuing his stride down the hall.

"Oh my god Blaine!" Rachel screeched, running to his side just as quickly as she had walked in.

Blaine drew in on himself;wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"Blaine are you okay?" she asked concern clear in her voice. She went to touch him and Blaine blanched.

"G-get away from me...just get away!' he looked up and his body shook, scared dark brown eyes met a wide pair of blue. He closed them just as quickly, embarrassment and shame washing through him as he slid to the floor.

People looked in Blaine direction snickering as Rachel started gathering all of his fallen stuff.

"It's okay Blaine—it's okay Blaine. You are safe. It's okay." she kept on murmuring soothingly and Kurt at that moment slipped away guiltily his stomach hurting as he made his way to homeroom.

French, it was awkward to say the least. Blaine had walked in with his satchel pressed protectively against his chest. He didn't even look at Kurt, he looked at no one. He sat himself at the table and looked straight forward, his fingers clenched tightly at his side.

Kurt tried to take his notes and pay attention through the remainder of the class.

"Why?" Blaine whispered harshly under his breath as the lesson drew to a close.

"Why did you just stand there and watch?"

Kurt's heart twinged.

"I don't know." he whispered back in defeat.

He was being honest. Kurt didn't know why he stood there, why he watched, and why he didn't do anything but walk away. He knew for a fact that the pained expression in Blaine's eyes and on his face as he closed in on himself was still an image he could not shake and it will haunt him.

_What could of happened before to cause that much damage in a person that they would react the way he did. Like it happened before. Why am I even thinking about it god just stop Kurt, look at yourself, you shouldn't care. _

Blaine said nothing more after that. His lips in a thin tight line, the bell rang and surprisingly Blaine was the first one to dart up.

Rachel walked in just like the day prior.

Her eyes fell onto Kurt as Blaine made his way to scramble by her side practically planting himself onto her as if she was all the support he would need to get through anything.

"Hi Kurt." she said almost sadly, her voice flat—the usual emphasis and excitement in her voice lost dead even. Her eyes stayed focus on Kurt before she looked up at her brother. He acknowledged her with a nod and nudged her on her side.

"If you are ready we can just go." he said and Rachel smiled widely grabbing her brother by the wrist and immediately enthusing about something as they walked along.

Kurt sighed heavily; grabbing his bag and heading to his next class.

* * *

><p>At lunch Kurt sat quietly staring at his food, for the first time in days Kurt has not bothered to even look at Joshua. He didn't even think about Joshua. Maybe he just doesn't care anymore? But then what was this constant feeling Kurt was having? This feeling deep in his gut and the twinge in his heart that just wont go away? Kurt couldn't put his finger on it he just picked at his food with no desire to eat or talk.<p>

"Kurt?" a soft hand was on his shoulder and he looked up. It was Quinn, her gaze was worried. She dropped down onto the seat next to him and held out her hand which he took, a common thing during any of the Cheerio girl talks, it was a reflex by now. But when Quinn did it,it was different, it was actually sort of comforting.

"You need to tell me what's wrong because this isn't you." she pressed, her face softening.

Santana glared in their direction, mostly because of Quinn messing up their seating arrangements. Her and Quinn are good friends but they often bump head .

Quinn and Kurt ignored her as her and Mercedes sat on the other side of the table. Mercedes smiled sadly at Kurt and Kurt smiled back tiredly.

"Kurt," Quinn said again and Kurt drew his attention back to her.

"Is it Joshua?" she asked. "Because if it is, you can find better. He was your first boyfriend, he will not be your last."

Kurt shook his head and exhaled shakily.

"I don't know what I am feeling." he answered honestly because it was obviously true. All he knows is that he was not happy, not happy at all.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn rode home in silence. Finn knew something was up with his brother but he also knew that when something was up with Kurt he stuck mainly to himself. So when they walked into their home and seen his mother and Burt already waiting by the door Finn knew that whatever was happening wasn't going to go well.<p>

"What's going on?" Finn questioned Kurt's thoughts.

"We have some great news!" Carole said happily.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Oh god Fin no! Sweetie, no. We are inviting the new neighbors over for dinner tonight. To welcome them to the neighborhood. They have two children about your ages that go to your school. You can get to know them, isn't that wonderful!"

Kurt's face whitened and he tightened his grip on his backpack, his knuckles growing white too.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." Kurt gritted out out before pushing past both his father and Carole.

"Kurt you come back here right now and tell me what is wrong. Did something happen at school?" Burt ordered.

Kurt paused.

He looked back.

He was dreading, dreading this dinner. He didn't want to see Blaine and Rachel's stupid sad faces.

"I had a long day. I'll be back up for dinner?" seeing the pleading look on his sons face Burt nodded gruffly.

Kurt headed down the stairs to his room and laid down on his stomach.

Soon he smelt the chicken that was in the oven and heard a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>"They are here!" Carole cooed, hanging up her apron and rushing towards the door. When she opened it Rachel stood in the front with Blaine behind her and to other grown men behind him.<p>

Beaming positively beaming Carole ushered them inside.

"Leroy and Hirum. Welcome to our home and these are your children you were telling me about?" she asked with a smile.

Hirum nodded grasping onto Blaine's shoulders.

"This is our eldest, Blaine and his sister Rachel." he stated proudly.

"It's very nice to meet finally meet your family." Carole said earnestly.

"You can just follow me, my husband and sons are all already in the kitchen."

The four of them followed Carole into the kitchen where Finn and Burt already sat. Kurt was not in sight and Burt was giving Carole this look a look she knew well.

"Okay!" Carole started.

"This is my husband Burt and my son Finn." she introduced.

Rachel and Finn's eyes met and she smiled while Blaine on the other hand flinched under Burt's gaze.

"But why don't you all sit down and get acquainted, while I go get our other son?" Leroy and Hirum smiled at Carole.

As Carole excused herself downstairs she could hear the faint voices of Hirum talking to Burt and the screech of the chairs against the floor as they all sat down. When she got into Kurt's bedroom she seen that he was asleep with tear tracks down his face.

She frowned, her brows furrowing in concern as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Kurt. Sweetie, you have to get up It's time for dinner!" she ran her fingers through his hair.

"S-stop it." he mumbled thickly.

"Kurt," she chuckled. "get. up.'

"mmm-not hungry." he said as he started to doze off once more.

"No, no, up!" Carole patted his rear and slowly he started to open his eyes.

They stung and Carole pursed her lips.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me about it, but I am here, you know that." Kurt smiled a little despite himself.

"No come on. Let's go eat." she said patting his leg and getting up fro the mattress. Kurt followed in suite.

When they walked up the stairs Kurt kept his eyes trained to the floor as they entered the kitchen. All eyes were on them as Carole shot right into talking again.

"This is Burt's son Kurt. He is our eldest just by a few months as Finn likes to often point out." he can hear the smile in her voice, and when he finally looked up he seen Blaine and Rachel staring back at him as he took his seat which was by his father and evidently beside Rachel, which next to her was Blaine, then two older looking men with a happy sort of twinkle in their eyes.

Carole introduced each of them one by one to Kurt as she set the table. Kurt was sort of shocked that two married gay men lived in this part of Ohio. He sort of admired that, really. Next Carole set out the dinner and began serving dinner onto everyone's plates, mashed potatoes, red beats, and grilled chicken with fried onions.

Rachel reached over and patted at one of her dads arms looking panicked.

"What's wrong Rachel, dear?" Carole questioned skipping Kurt as pre-usual and setting a small amount of food onto Burt's plate. Rachel whitened.

"I can't eat this." she said weakily.

"I just can't Mrs. Hummel." she clenched at her silverware which was loosened as Carole took her plate with a worried expression on her face.

"Rachel is a vegan." Blaine explained with a roll of his eyes.

"She wont eat anything with a face."

"SHUT UP BLAINE!" Rachel barked back at her brother's condescending tone.

Carole interrupted their quarrel. "I am so sorry sweetie. I don't want to make you eat something you aren't comfortable with."

Rachel frowned and she shook her head.

"No, no. You spent your time to cook this meal to-to welcome us. I'll eat it."

Finn spoke next.

"You don't have to. You can have some of that healthy green stuff that Kurt always eats."

Kurt glared at Finn, sometimes he was just so stupid.

"You mean a salad?" Kurt shot out and Finn nodded.

"Go and get the salad and another plate for Rachel." Burt directed and Kurt did as he was told.

He set an extra plate down in front of Rachel and served her a fair amount of salad before serving himself.

He then set down two bottles of dressing. He looked over at Rachel as he took his seat, this is the first time he has ever spoken to her.

"You have a choice of either french or ranch."

Rachel smiled.

"Ranch." she answered.

"Because—"

"Ranch tastes better on anything!" he and Rachel finished at the same time. They glanced at each other before laughing and hey, that actually felt pretty good.

Squeezing some of the ranch onto his salad he passed it on to Rachel who took it with a smile.

"Thank you Kurt." she said as she slid it over to Blaine who started to squirt it onto some of his chicken.

Kurt nodded taking a bite out of his salad, soon the Hummel-Hudson's and the Berry-Anderson's shot into their own comfortable conversations. They heard the story of how Hirum and Leroy had gone to New York and had gotten married as soon as it was legalized. Kurt smiled at that. They were together for eighteen years prior and they had set up to have Blaine and Rachel, they came a few months apart as well. They wanted a family and they didn't want to wait. It was sort of endearing.

Rachel and Blaine were born performers. Rachel loved the music of Babra and the power of Broadway. Kurt realized all of the things he had in common with these two people.

Blaine on the other hand though really did not speak but when he did he spoke to everyone around him. He talked about cars with Burt and football with Finn, and even his opinions of fashion with Carole. But otherwise he spent most of his time picking and eating at his food until the plate was clear. He didn't really bother to talk to Kurt and Kurt really couldn't blame him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So there is the latest chapter. I believe I have taken the task of developing my characters in a different way in this story(if you are familiar with any of my other stories) and I think it changes my writing in a good way. When I first started writing this story I didn't like it, I hated it even. But I think that was because I was so used to developing the characters earlier on with this it gives some of the characterless a mysterious feel until they developed furthermore in this chapter. I my opinion this story still has a long way to go so what are your thoughts? What are your c__riticisms? Please let me hear back from you, I want to hear back from you._

_I sincerly hope you all enjoyed this update and as always_

_you all keep me writing_

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


End file.
